


Hidden Secrets

by daughterofthebillionaire



Series: Iron Princess [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, IM2 compliant, Iron Man 2, Iron Princess, OFC is canon character's daughter, Tony Stark has a daughter, Will have eventual love interest in future stories in series, follows movie plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofthebillionaire/pseuds/daughterofthebillionaire
Summary: The two Starks were the only family the other had left. Secrets were rarely kept, especially after Tony was rescued from his kidnapping last year.Six months ago, he came out as Iron Man. His daughter, Leighton, had invented her own suit that Fury had jokingly dubbed Iron Princess.She thought it had a nice ring to it.





	1. Prologue: Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Iron Princess, which goes with Iron Man. This story will go along Iron Man 2. You don't have to read the first one, but it may help with getting to know Leighton.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She snapped.

There was no explanation as to what had happened. She couldn’t grasp anything that was happening around her anymore. The voices calling to her, trying to grab her attention, were just mumbles. Each voice morphed with the next, seamlessly. It was as if she had been deafened.

The colors in the world seemed to fade, too, right alongside all the noise. The greens of the leafs and browns of the barks turned to ugly greys. The blue of the sky and the surrounding landscapes lost all of their hues.

Or so it seemed, at least.

In reality, nothing had changed with the surrounding, but she couldn’t tell.

Her mind was still processing the scene. Her imagination went into overdrive without her wanting it to and without her noticing. Surely this was all a bad dream. None of this happened and she would wake up soon.

She would wake up in her bed and look around to see it empty, but feel the warmth lingering. She would get up, get dressed, and start her day. Everything would be fine. Everything had to fine.

This couldn’t have happened.

The voices were getting louder, the words less jumbled. She was still lost in her own head that she couldn’t tell that the reason the words were becoming more clear was because of close proximity of someone. A hand grasped her shoulder and she finally registered what the voice was stating.

The sound of her name was all it took to break her spirit and have the cruel reality settle, causing her to drop to her knees.

She screamed.


	2. Chapter 1: April 22-23, 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening of Stark Expo and a chance meeting

_“WHAT IS THIS?!”_

The initial reaction out of Uncle Rhodey nearly mirrored her father’s reaction. It was great to watch both the men who helped raise her absolutely lose their minds when they found her flying in her lab was simply divine. Especially since they both found out of different days. It didn’t take much to get Tony to be okay with her suit, but Rhodey still held some doubts, even six months after the reveal.

Which led to the conversation she was currently listening to be all the more amusing.

“Tony, you can’t be serious!” The exasperation her self proclaimed uncle had in his statement was profound. It was less than ten minutes before the Stark Expo start and he was trying to convince Tony to listen to his reason.

Leighton looked over to her father as they sat in the airplane. Unable to see each other’s facial expression, she only shrugged at him, her grin not showing through.

The only physical response she got from him was the same shrug, but she could tell he had a playful attitude behind it. “Look, I think it would be great to show the world that Iron Princess exists. Surely some of them would find it reassuring that another Stark is watching them. It’s purely genetics--”

“TONY! We can not afford this! You know the council has been breathi--”

“Can’t talk. Gotta go.” With that, Tony hung up the call, effectively cutting the ranting Army man off. Turning to the door that would soon open, he said, “Alright, so, it’s time to make your debut.”

Laughing, Leighton shook her head, staring at her HUD as Rhodey called her instead. “You go first.”

Tony nodded, gave her a thumbs up and pushed the door open. Giving her a mocking salute, he jumped out.

Calming her giggles at her father’s antics, Leighton answered the call. “Yes, Uncle?”

The man had seemingly calmed down slightly. “Look, Leigh,” he sounded truly exhausted from the conversation with Tony. “There’s a National Conference tomorrow with the Senate Armed Services Committee. Your father is going to have to be there. Someone is going to show up tonight with a subpoena for him. It would be best if a second Iron suit doesn’t make an appearance the night before it, surely you can agree with that, right?”

Sighing, she did see the reasoning behind why he had been arguing with her father for the past hour. He was right. It would not be the smartest idea for her to make her debut, as Tony so delicately put it, the night before the Senate were to meet. Senator Stern already was against the suit, there was no reason to give him more ammo to use against Tony.

“I agree.” she stated. “How about I just stay above and not enter? Does that sound better?”

Relief swept through Rhodey. “Thank you.”

Leighton smiled. “No problem, Uncle Rhodey. Now, should I also be there?”

Rhodey laughed at that. “Well, I’ll be there, so if you do want to come, it can’t hurt.” She could hear the fake disbelief in his voice in his next sentence. “I still don’t know how you’re _his_ daughter.”

She heard that a lot. “Right?”

 

* * *

 

The meeting with the council could have gone better, but in all honesty, it did not go as bad as it could have. Her father was notorious for being an excessive amount of annoying on broadcasted events with the government, so his snark was quite toned down for him.

While Pepper and Tony went to the landing strip to fly back home to Malibu, Rhodey and Leighton decided to walk around the memorials and museums. Leighton had a fascination for history and a respect for it that Rhodey loved about her. Her historical questions were something he had helped her with growing up, being the only subject he could help her on. Mathematics, sciences, and nearly every other subject had been covered by Tony.

But the quiet times when she wasn’t fooling around in her lab or acting like a slightly more intact version of her father in front of the press, Leighton was quite calm. Rhodey could look at the twenty year old and see the tiny girl he helped raise. He figured that in the labs, Tony would feel this way at times.

She was quite the Stark, Leighton. Not exactly like Tony, but not dislike him enough to truly question her parentage. Rhodey noticed there were a lot of similarities and he couldn’t help but smile at that. He remembered times with Tony at M.I.T. when it was just the two of them. She was very much the Tony he knew then. Of course, he was still Tony, but his daughter allowed herself to be more open than the older Stark would.

“So,” he started, walking around the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool with her. “How was the opening ceremony?”

Her laughter was light, but her smile bright. “It was good, but I didn’t have the best view.”

Chuckling, he sheepishly replied, “Sorry. I was just watching out for you.”

“I know.” She genuinely hadn’t minded. It would be nice to be able to fly around during the day and not just at night, but Leighton understood where Rhodey had come from. “It was a good call. The way this morning went,” she shook her head, “it wouldn’t have been great to release Iron Princess to the world last night.”

He was about to reply when a man bumped into Leighton, causing her to trip. She quickly braced herself for impact while Rhodey went to catch her, but the man who bumped her reacted immediately, catching her arms. The man was breathing heavily, as if he had been running a long time. “I am so sorry, Miss!” he sounded as though he meant it.

Rhodey was about to reply when Leighton cut him off with a laugh. “It’s fine.”

“I wasn’t watching whe--”

“It’s honestly fine. Mistakes happen.” she smiled up at him.

The guy looked ashamed at running into her, but amused by her reaction. “You know how it goes, getting wrapped up in such a beautiful day and losing track of time and surroundings.”

She nodded. She could see that. Leighton was well known among people who knew her to be like her father and get wrapped up in something in the lab and completely forget the time. “Totally.” She then noticed something. “What’d you do in the Air Force?”

The man looked baffled for a moment before glancing up at Rhodey over her shoulder to see the other man looking down at his shirt. He followed his gaze and saw the Air Force emblem on his upper chest. A look of realization hit him and he replied, “I was- uh- I was a pararescue airman.”

Leighton nodded again, putting her hand out. “Well, thank you for your service.”

Taking her hand in a solid shake, he replied, “You’re welcome.”

“Have a good day.” She smiled at him one last time before turning to Rhodey and continuing their walk, leaving the man to the rest of his day.

Rhodey couldn’t help but shake his head, amused. “You seriously can not be a Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think that was?
> 
> Leave comments and kudos either here or at the tumblr, if you want! Thank you!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in Iron Princess, this story will be as short as that one. The bigger stories start with Avengers and Captain America The Winter Soldier. <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on the tumblr page (under the same username as my author name!) and have fun reading the story!


End file.
